Perception
by Lollie Lovegood
Summary: TRADUCTION de Modate.  Elle se demandait comment il la voyait. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Avait-il jamais pensé à elle d'ailleurs ?  - Commence directement après le film.


**Auteur :** Modate

**Traductrice :** Lollie Lovegood

**Spoilers :** Si vous n'avez pas vu Inception… Spoilers sur un couple qui pourrait se former !

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Couple :** Arthur/Ariadne

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers d'Inception appartient à Christopher Nolan. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Modate. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Si vous voulez lire le texte dans sa version originale, demandez-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de vous donner le lien. Je traduis cet OS avec l'autorisation de l'auteur. Déchainez-vous pour lui dire à quel point son histoire est géniale !

_Je dédis ce chapitre (traduit) à Aildail Choupette, pour l'aide qu'elle m'a fourni, parce que je bloquais sur une phrase, et puis parce qu'elle est cool )_

**Perception** – Chapitre 1

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder. Elle savait qu'ils étaient supposés être des étrangers – individus s'étant croisés par hasard, qui étaient supposés s'asseoir ensemble pour un temps. Mais même en sachant ça, elle le regardait. Elle regardait ses longs bras menus qui ramassaient sa valise, sans effort. Ses mains, fortes mains qui avaient le pouvoir de créer ou détruire, accrochées à la poignée de ses bagages, les tirant le long de son corps, à l'apparence soignée. Juste quand elle pensait avoir rassemblé assez de courage pour regarder ailleurs, elle tomba sur sa faiblesse – ses yeux. Ariadne était stupéfiée par le pouvoir que ses yeux avaient sur elle. Bien qu'elle le connaisse depuis peu, il avait profondément ému quelque chose en elle. Une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer ou comprendre. Peut-être que comme ses mains, ses yeux avaient le pouvoir de créer ou détruire.

Elle se demandait comment il la voyait. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Avait-il jamais pensé à elle d'ailleurs ? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsque ses pensées dérivèrent sur le bref baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Est-ce que son esprit revenait sur ce moment encore et encore, comme le sien le faisait ? Probablement pas, se dit-elle, pour elle-même. Il était beau, intelligent, tout à fait élégant, et elle était petite, toujours plongée dans les livres et maladroite. Ariadne soupira tout haut, tandis qu'elle continuait à l'examiner.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens pendant un bref, mais intense moment volé. Elle sentit son visage rougir, sachant qu'elle venait de se faire attraper la main dans le sac. Un petit sourire et un hochement de tête fut tout ce qu'elle reçu avant qu'il ne détache ses yeux des siens. Il était toujours l'image même du professionnalisme.

Ariadne se grondait intérieurement pour son manque de jugement. Une erreur de ce genre pouvait tout leur coûter, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle retirait gauchement sa valise du tapis à bagages. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour prendre des repères. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atterrit, le fait qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller la frappa. Elle était trop nerveuse avant le vol pour penser à un plan après l'inception. Que pouvait-elle faire après ça ? Y aurait-il plus de travail ou devrait-elle se contenter d'une existence banale à Paris ? L'idée des salles de classe et des manuels la firent reculer. La réalité n'était juste plus assez pour elle désormais.

Elle loucha vers lui alors qu'elle marchait vers les larges portes vitrées qui les conduisaient tous les deux vers l'extérieur, et devant une rangée de taxis jaunes. Prendre un taxi semblait en effet logique, mais la destination lui échappait toujours. Une fois que ses yeux furent habitués au soleil éclatant, elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner la tête, une main douce toucha son épaule. « Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas supposés nous connaitre », murmura Arthur à son oreille. Elle lutta pour se contenir, alors que son souffle chaud caressait sa nuque, presque comme un baiser. Alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, elle sentit sa poigne sur elle se renforcer. « Regarde devant toi, juste au cas où ». Ariadne pouvait presque voir le sourire satisfait qui ornait probablement son visage.

« Désolé » Bégaya-t-elle, « J'ai juste été déconcerté pendant un instant, Ca n'arrivera plus. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal… pour cette fois. Prends un taxi jusqu'au Renaissance. Je te retrouve dans le vestibule dans vingt minutes. »

Juste au moment où Ariadne allait lui demandé où était l'hôtel, elle sentit sa présence disparaitre. Le cherchant en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, ses yeux trouvèrent finalement Arthur, juste au moment où il prenait lui-même un taxi. Un stupide sourire d'écolière traversa son visage lorsqu'elle regarda son taxi s'éloigner.


End file.
